<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aster; my everything by sweetsindle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625089">aster; my everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle'>sweetsindle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Family Feels, For catdemontraphouse, Gen, Gift Fic, Happy Valentine's Day!!!!!!, I love u so much hon!!!!, Obsession, Older brother - Younger brother relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Seven-year-old Ciel loves Aster more than anything, Valentine's Day, even if it means running away from everything, he'll do whatever it takes to make him happy and stay by his side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ᴄɪᴇʟ ʟᴏᴠᴇꜱ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ʙʀᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴀꜱᴛᴇʀ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ ᴄᴀɴ ꜱᴀʏ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ciel Phantomhive &amp; Real Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aster; my everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For one of my best friends, Cat (https://catdemontraphouse.tumblr.com/)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's always been with me, as long as I can remember.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little Aster.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, sweet little Aster.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>My baby brother is <em>everything</em> to me.</p><p> </p><p>I love him more than anyone, or anything in the whole world, and no one can ever change my mind. There's no one else that makes me as happy as he does - not Lizzy, not Mother, not Father - not anyone!</p><p>
  <em>Whenever I'm sad, he makes me feel better. He gives me a hug, tells me that he loves me and kisses my tears away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whenever I'm happy, he's happy too. He comes up to me and smiles, grasping my hands in his and shakes them, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whenever I'm angry, he calms me down. He holds me close and snuggles me, telling me that it's alright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whenever I'm scared, he makes me smile again. He takes me by the hand, and leads me away before giving me a hug and asking me to tell him what's wrong - before giving me another hug, and telling me that it'll be alright.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It'll be alright.</p><p> </p><p>No matter what.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, it will.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As long as Aster is here with me, I'll never have to be sad, lonely, or scared. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>As long as Aster is with me, I'm always happy, content, and confident.</em> </p><p> </p><p>I don't care what Mother and Father say, or even Sebastian! - I don't need Lizzy to be happy...I love her, yes, but nothing could ever compare to my brother. I don't need to be married to her to be happy. I don't need anyone to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>Well...no, not really.</p><p> </p><p>That made me laugh!</p><p> </p><p>I need one person, and one person <em>ONLY</em> to make <em>ME HAPPY</em>. Can you guess? Well, you don't have to, because I'll tell you anyways. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aster.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He's all I need to be happy. As long as he's always here, I'll be fine. We both will. After all, I'm sure Aster feels the same way. We're twins, after all! If I ask him, he'll tell me right now, and I just know it: <em>"Of course, Ciel!"</em></p><p> </p><p>That makes me REALLY happy! </p><p>I'm smiling really hard right now, can you tell? </p><p>Now I really, really want to ask him! - I'll have to wait, though. He's talking to Mother right now, and I don't want to disturb them. </p><p> </p><p>Oh well, no matter. That's fine, that I have to wait. I'll have all the time in the world once he's done. anyways. We share the same bedroom and rainy day nursery! We can talk about it any time we wish - even during our lessons! Well...Mother and Father said we shouldn't during lessons, as it's a time to learn.</p><p>But what's the point in learning if you can't share what you've learned with the person you love most in the entire world? </p><p>My favorite part of the day is after lessons when we go to play and we talk about what we read that day! We learn mostly the same things, but we also learn different things, too. Father says that's because I'm to be Earl when I'm big, so I have to learn different things!</p><p>But...does that really matter? Why can't we learn together?</p><p>I'm fine with being Earl, but only if it means my little brother will always be with me...after all, I don't want to be alone...All alone, without anyone...</p><p> </p><p>I know what Mother and Father will say- or anyone, really. "Oh, you'll have Elizabeth! You won't be alone!" but...<em>Gah,</em> it's hard to explain. </p><p>Yes, I'll have Lizzy, but it's just not the same. I love her...she's wonderful. We're great friends, and it always makes me very happy when we get to spend time together and play! I like playing house with her, I like playing London Bridge with her...I like doing lots of things with her! She's very nice, and one of my best friends...but...</p><p>It's just...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She's not Aster.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>No one will ever be him. No one could ever, ever possibly compare to my brother! If anything were to happen to him...if he went away...I'd never be happy again, I just know it! What's the point of being happy if the one you love most isn't here with you? Why even be alive?</p><p>I don't understand what everyone's deal is. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll be the Earl! It'll be fine."</p><p>"So what if Aster decides he's running a toy shop, away from the manor when he's older? You can always see him on breaks and support him!"</p><p>"You both will be happy-"</p><p> </p><p>Both of us? HAPPY?</p><p>
  <em>NONONONO.</em>
</p><p>No, we will <em>NOT.</em></p><p>I'll be away from my best friend since forever, just because I supposedly have to do this stupid Earl thing - why do I have to do it anyways? It doesn't matter. Without Aster, nothing matters.</p><p>I don't care what I told them - what I told anyone!</p><p>I'm going to run away, and help Aster with his toy shop.</p><p>We're going to sell toys, and never stop being together! Ah, yes! That's wonderful! - Then, we'll truly be happy. I know no one will agree, but what's more important? Earldom, or Aster?</p><p>I know what everyone is going to say, and it's WRONG.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aster.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He's all that matters. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If I have to one day go away forever for him, it'll be fine...because it'll be for him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I just...want him to be happy...nothing makes me happier than when he is, too. After all, why be happy when my best friend in the whole world isn't? As long as we're together, nothing bad can happen, I know it!</p><p>And even if something does, we'll be together...so it won't be so scary. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Us.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Me, and Aster.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>No one else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No one else makes me happier...no one else makes me feel as safe...no one makes me feel as loved, as he does. No one will ever compare to my best friend; my brother. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh- wait! He's finally finished speaking to her! I want to ask him now! </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know what people say about soulmates, only being reserved to those who your planning to marry or whatever...but that just isn't the truth. Yes, a lot of the soulmates people talk about are typically "in love", like Mother and Father...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But my soulmate? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, It's not Lizzy. Everyone says we are, but that's a lie. I love her, but she isn't. Can't everyone see that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I'll be with Lizzy, but that's because I'm forced to be with her forever...but she isn't someone I want to be with forever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She isn't my soulmate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want everyone to stop lying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After all, can't you see who it really is? Not some girl I have to be with because Father and Mother said so - someone I actually, truly do love. Someone I'd willingly be with forever...someone who, If someone had to go away forever - I'd go away for them!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sound familiar?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aster.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's my soulmate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to spend forever with him, and always be there for him, no matter what happens - no matter how good, or bad! I, for one, don't care what anyone says. He's my everything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We've been together ever since I can remember, and no matter what, nothing's ever going to tear us apart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I just know it! </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>